<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Right by TalesOfRomance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875936">Something Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfRomance/pseuds/TalesOfRomance'>TalesOfRomance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfRomance/pseuds/TalesOfRomance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot of Fem-Shepard and Garrus first time having sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemisia tilted her head back as she closed her eyes and allowed the warm water to fall over her, excitement, and worry pulsed through her. Tonight she and Garrus would try and blow off some steam together, Artemisia had never before been sexually attracted to aliens before, and she still wasn't but something had changed between her and Garrus in a way that allowed her to see him in a sexually. Back on the SR-1 she and Garrus had formed a deep friendship and she trusted him at her back completely but she hadn't been blind to the fact that he been so shiny and new, Garrus had been so starstruck by her in the beginning that Artemisia knew that had he made told her how turians preferred to blow off stress she would not have offered to have sex with him. Now things were different, Garrus had grown up and been taught hard lessons during his time on Omega that had forced him to become harder to survive, Artemisia was both sorry and not sorry that Garrus had been forced to learn those lessons, sorry because Garrus had been betrayed in the worst possible way by someone he trusts to have his back as she had once had and not sorry because weak, good-intentioned people simply couldn't survive in the world she had been forced to live in.</p>
<p>Maybe she wasn't giving Garrus enough credit after all he had worked for the Turian Military for some time before he had joined C-Sec and had seen his fair share of horrible things, however, Artemisia remembered her first meeting Garrus and how he had still been looking at the world as if it was clearly black and white with no shades of grey but now Garrus saw the world as she did, in shades of grey</p>
<p>Artemisia let out a sigh and turning off the water she stepped out and quickly dried off then began to brush out her long crimson hair when Artemisia had joined the Alliance she had been forced to cut her hair into military regulations length which she had been one of the things she had hated to do and had decided to stop doing now that she no longer answered to the Alliance. Granted she despised Cerberus, but she could admire how much more relaxed they were compared to the Alliance, pushing thoughts of the Alliance and Cerberus aside Artemisia opened the huge box that Kasumi had given her on their last layover. Opening it she saw that nestled inside of some rich looking tissue paper was a simple elegant black dress that looked buttery soft, grinning Artemisia put it on and marveled at herself in the mirror. She looked and felt beautiful and sexy, Artemisia knew she was a beautiful woman but as she had risen through ranks of the Alliance, she been forced to give up her femininity to be taken seriously.</p>
<p>Artemisia hadn't realized how much that had bothered her until this moment, pushing those ugly thoughts aside Artemisia sucked in a deep breath and watched as her breast in the reflection rose and fell with the motion. She wanted this so badly, it had been so long since she had trusted anyone enough to allow them to get her this vulnerable and the thought of Garrus naked and aroused under her or on top of her hell, she didn't care so long as they were both naked and he was inside of her made her finally feel whole again after being lost for so long.</p>
<p>Artemisia's cream-colored skin flushed and she had to press her thighs to gather to find some relief from her arousal, biting her lip Artemisia made her way out of the bathroom just as the main door to her room open to reveal Garrus walking in holding a bottle of wine.</p>
<p>"Hey, I brought wine. Best I could afford on a vigintiles salary," He said, and she could tell that he was just as nervous as she was only, she was better at hiding it. She watched as Garrus made his way over to her sound system and tapped a few keys on it then to her surprise cheesy techno music began to play, the soundtrack reminded her of the background music in some kind of crappy porno or got remixed into a club mix.</p>
<p>"If you were a turian I would be complementing your waste or your fringe…so your hair looks good and your waste is very supportive…." He said and she had to fight back a laugh at how painfully awkward he was being.</p>
<p>"Hopefully that's not offensive in human culture," He said then added mostly to himself "Crap, I knew I should have watched the vids."</p>
<p>Deciding to spare him further embarrassment Artemisia cut in and smiling she reached out and took the bottle of wine away from him.</p>
<p>"Well consider me seduced smooth talker." She said and added, "Now shut up and stop worrying."</p>
<p>Making my way over to the sound system Artemisia put the bottle of wine down on a nearby table and quickly shut off the cheesy music, before turning her attention back to the nervous turian.</p>
<p>"I just…I've seen so many things go wrong Shepard. My work with C- Sec, what happened with Sidonis." He said and, at that moment, he looked so vulnerable that it made her heart clench and any hesitation or illusions she may have had about this just being an onetime thing evaporated right then and there.</p>
<p>"I want something to go right…just once."</p>
<p>Reaching up Artemisia gently touched the side of Garrus' face where he had been severally scared when he had taken a rock to the face, causing him to still and stare into her emerald green eyes before slowly leaning down to press his crest to her forehead in the turian version of a kiss. Pulling back she had to crane her neck back to look up at him and to her surprise, Garrus used both hands to cup her face and gently pressed his mouth plates against her lips, Artemisia whimpered and opened her mouth to allow Garrus's tongue to sweep inside and began to gently explore. She moaned as the taste of spearmint filled her mouth and she began to gently suck on his tongue causing Garrus to jerk back in surprise and stared at her in shock, his beautiful blue eyes had darkened with desire before he moved his mouth to her throat and gently began to nibble on the exposed flesh there. She moaned and began to massage his waist earning her a growl and the caused her inner muscles to clench and she felt herself becoming slick with her desire and need.</p>
<p>They both stripped out of their clothes in recorded time and somewhere in the rush they ended up on the bed kissing each other passionately, she moaned when Garrus began to trail kisses down her neck to her left breast then carefully ran his tongue over her nipple causing her to arch her back.</p>
<p>"Fuck, your so soft." He said as gently massaged my other breast and by this point she was so embracingly wet that Artemisia was certain that there would be a wet spot on the sheets later, Garrus pulled back and let out a low growl as he gently spread her legs open to reveal her bare sex. "You look so…pink."</p>
<p>Biting her lip Artemisia watched as Garrus's fingers begin exploring her wet aching sex, closing her eye Artemisia let out a low moan as Garrus's finger began massaging her clit causing her to whimper with need.</p>
<p>"You so wet down here…so soft too," he said as used another finger to gently prob at her opening, Artemisia was too aroused to worry about Garrus sharp claws nicking her down there with heavy-lidded eyes she watched as Garrus gently pushed his finger inside her and moaned loudly when she saw the look of wonder on his face, it had been the way too long since she had last had sex and just the feeling off Garrus finger inside of her was almost too much but it felt so good.</p>
<p>"Oh god Garrus," She moaned as he began to thrust this finger in and out of her while simultaneously massaging her clit causing her inner muscles to tighten around Garrus finger which caused Garrus to stop in surprise.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Garrus asked roughly and whimper she swallowed hard before responding.</p>
<p>"Human woman can contract their…." Artemisia started then moaned loudly in despair when Garrus pulled his finger out leaving her feeling empty and aching, Garrus gave my nipple one hard suck causing her back to arch before he began to run his tongue down her body then positioned himself so he got a good view of her sex, Artemisia held her breath in anticipation as Garrus carefully ran his dark blue tongue from her slit up to her throbbing clit.</p>
<p>"God Garrus…Please…." She panted as he repeated the action again as she fisted the sheets, she felt the familiar pressure of orgasm begin to build as Garrus became more confident with his menstruations and thrust his tongue inside of her while rubbing her clit.</p>
<p>"Oh, F…Fuck…Garrus…" She panted which caused Garrus to chuckle and pull back, she let out a cry of despair at the loss of his tongue and whimpered as Garrus grinned down at her.</p>
<p>"Ask me Artemisia," He growled. "Ask me to make you cum."</p>
<p>Artemisia felt her already flushed checks become hotter as Garrus waited patiently for her to beg him to make her cum, she never really been one of dirty talk before. When you were constantly on the move from mission to mission your personal time was often short and so you had to make the most of your time, which meant oftentimes sex with her was rough and fast often over in the span of ten minutes or less but she hadn't wanted that with Garrus. She had painstakingly cleared her schedule so that they would have all night together and that gifted her a rare opportunity to play and she was going to take advantage.</p>
<p>"Please…" She breathed and watched as Garrus's eyes began to turn an even more beautiful shade of blue as he became more aroused. "Please make me cum Garrus."</p>
<p>Garrus growled and then thrust his tongue back inside of her causing her to cry out, while before Garrus had been hesitant and probing he was now relentlessly driving her closer and closer to the edge with every hard thrust and flick of his tongue, and she loved every moment of it.</p>
<p>"Oh God Garrus!" She cried out as an orgasm pulsed through her body so hard that stars burst behind her eyes, slowly she came back down trembling and whimpering while Garrus rested his head on her thigh and watched her smug.</p>
<p>"Proud of yourself, are we?" She managed to ask causing Garrus to chuckle and grin, she couldn't help but grin back at him as he moved up her body pausing to nibble at her neck before pressing his mouth to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck Artemisia moaned and kissed him back, she could taste herself on his tongue and then she felt it. Garrus's cock had finally emerged from his sheath and was now pressing against her thigh, reaching down she fisted the base of Garrus cock causing Garrus to make a low trilling sound that she had never heard from him before and the sound only served to arouse her more.</p>
<p>Artemisia let Garrus cock go long enough to allow him to sit up against the headboard and so that she moved to kneel between his spread legs, reaching out she once again took possession of his cock and took a moment to exam it, Garrus's cock was the same color as his tongue and was long and thick with a more pointed head and several ridges going lengthwise up the base of his shaft and to her surprise was slick with a clear substance that reminded her of lube. Distantly Artemisia remembered reading that turian females didn't produce any lubrication, but the males did, biting her lip Artemisia decided what hell and ran her tongue over the head of Garrus cock while stroking his cock.</p>
<p>"Spirts Artemisia," He groaned out as she took more of his length into his mouth. "That feels so fucking good."</p>
<p>Artemisia watched his reaction as she slowly took his length into her mouth before beginning to move her mouth up and down his length while sucking him hard causing Garrus to growl and fist her hair, feeling all kinds of smug Artemisia slowly pulled his cock from her mouth with a loud popping sound and still holding his cock in one hand she used her thumb to massage the ridges at the base of his cock while giving him a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>"Spirts…Your amazing…" He panted out as he gently cupping the side of her face. Artemisia smiled at him before pressing a gentle kiss to the ridges on the underside of his cock and watched as Garrus throws his head back in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Stop…Spirts…Stop…" He said and she instantly pulled back alarmed.</p>
<p>"Oh god, Garrus are you okay?" She asked sitting up scared she had hurt him in some way but to her surprise, Garrus pulled her into his lap and nuzzled the side of her neck.</p>
<p>"I'm fine…it's just…I was about to blow if you kept doing that and I don't want to end things so quickly." He said then added. "It felt too good."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow in surprise while moving her hands to rest gently on his shoulders, she could feel his cock resting against her stomach and she had to fight back a moan at the feeling of his cock hard and throbbing against her.</p>
<p>"Y…You have never had a woman go down on you before?" She asked as Garrus began to massage her hips.</p>
<p>"Turian women's mouths aren't exactly hospitable environments for that sort of thing and the few Asari I have been with told me that male turians don't taste good so no." He said and she could tell that he was embraced by the admission, Artemisia felt a stab of bitter jealousy at the mention of the other women Garrus had slept with but pushed it aside. Tonight, she was the one giving him pleasure, not some random bitch he had picked up in the club with that thought firmly in her mind Artemisia smiled and kissed the side of one mandible.</p>
<p>"I would guess so…but for the record you don't taste to bad to me." She said and let out a yelp of surprise when Garrus did a complex move that ended with her on her back and him on top of her grinning down at her.</p>
<p>"Where did you learn that?" She spluttered out as he rested his weight more firmly on top of her.</p>
<p>"I did watch some of the vids Mordin sent me and a few of them gave me some amazing ideas," He said and kissed her, moaning she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Artemisia moaned even louder when Garrus began to tease his cock against her vulva causing her to whimper and arch up as much as she was able to with him so firmly on top of her, her entrance felt tight and slipper just begging for him slide his cock inside of her.</p>
<p>"Garrus please!" She cried out.</p>
<p>Garrus growled and reaching between them positioned the head of his cock so that it pressed against her opening then slowly began to push inside, crying out Artemisia shut her eyes as the sensation of him filling her almost overwhelmed her as she struggled to accommodate his large size.</p>
<p>"Spirts Artemisia…. you feel…so…soft and tight…." Garrus panted out as he pulled his cock almost entirely out then pushed back in burying himself to the hilt, she cried out and forced her eyes open so that she could look at him.</p>
<p>"FUckk…Garrus…. S…So Good." She moaned as he kissed her once more as he began to set a gentle but rough pace, she gripped the sheets hard as Garrus's cock hit that sweet spot deep inside her over and over again which caused her to tighten around him with each stroke.</p>
<p>"Spirts Artemisia, you feel so good." He growled and began to thrust harder causing her to cry out as he drove deeper inside of her with each thrust, she could feel her orgasm building inside of her once more and judging by the strange but beautiful sounds Garrus was close to his own orgasm. Artemisia let out a yelp when Garrus pulled back and quickly moved so that her legs were resting on his shoulders before he reached down to where their bodies met and readjust the angle of his cock so that he could slide back inside of her with a strangled cry, they both throw back their heads in ecstasy as Garrus began to pound into her.</p>
<p>"Oh god Garrus," She moaned out. "Don't stop…please don't stop."</p>
<p>Garrus let out a low growl as he continued to fuck her, distantly she realized that odd sound he was making must be the sound his subharmonics produced when Garrus was aroused or felt pleasure. All thoughts dispersed when Garrus leaned down and began to kiss her once more while she tried desperately to hold on to keep herself from falling over the edge but Garrus was too talented and demanding, reaching between their bodies Garrus began to rub her clit while working his cock even harder.</p>
<p>"GARRUS!" She screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head and she orgasmed so hard that she was certain she must have blacked out for a moment. Distantly she heard Garrus roar and she felt his cock pulse inside of her as he slammed himself hilt deep as he became to cum in hard spurts deep inside of her, moaning they both kissed long and deep as Garrus cock began to slowly retract back into his sheath leaving them both trembling and clinging to one another. Garrus rolled them both onto their side and just held her while she desperately tried to regain her breath, that had been the best sexual experience of her adult life and she wasn't sure what to do or say next, back when she had still had a 'sex life' what to do next would have come to her as easily as breathing but now….</p>
<p>"Spirts Artemisia…. That was…." Garrus trailed off then kissed her again and she kissed him back before answering.</p>
<p>"I know…Garrus no matter what happens next, I want you to know that this went more than right." Artemisia said then added. "Stay…please."<br/>Garrus nodded before kissing her once more than he simply held her as she slowly drifted off into sleep, whatever may happen next she was certain that Garrus would be by the side to face it head-on with her. If by some miracle they survived they would need to talk because this had been more then simply 'blowing off steam," but that would come later, for now, she would simply hold him and live in the moment.</p>
<p>"Good Night Garrus," She said and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sleep now Artemisia, I've got you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>